


(I have no idea what to put for the title but this is angst ) Something is off.

by NotBiscuitz



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Bullying, Depressed TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Eating Disorders, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Hurt/Comfort, Other, Sad TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Self-Harm, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicidal TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), TommyInnit Needs a Hug (Video Blogging RPF)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 18:10:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29780112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotBiscuitz/pseuds/NotBiscuitz
Summary: tommy get bullied and he doescuts and he also has ED wilbur and tubbo comforts him.
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s)





	(I have no idea what to put for the title but this is angst ) Something is off.

**Author's Note:**

> TW : // S*LF H*RM & ED & Vomiting //
> 
> My first angst story please tell me what to add for the tags or my grammar/spelling mistakes or other stuff  
> ( i think this will help me for my essay :D )
> 
> IMPORTANT! I HAVENT FINISH IT YET!  
> IMPORTANT!!!! DISCONTIUNED

Tommy was in the washroom when school was almost ending for him. Two people went in when Tommy was washing his hands.

"Hey Tommy." he turned around and saw (I'm gonna make random names for the bully okay?) Lucas and Henry standing there. " What do you want from me now?. " Tommy said in a tired tone.

He tried to leave but one of them grabbed his arm.

" We saw your stupid Minecraft videos. " "Jeez, like when can you stop talking." Yeah, You're so loud and annoying you know? " Said the two bullies. Tommy just stared at them with tears welling up. " Oh? You're gonna cry huh? "  
" Boohoo! Little crybaby! " yelled Lucas.

Tommy ran out of the washroom with his bag and head out of school. He quickly went back to his house in full-speed. When he reached, Tommy just ran to his room leaving his bag on his bedroom floor. 

Tommy cried silently so his parents couldn't hear him, He quickly reached for the razor blade on his nightstand and cut his arm a lot of time ( maybe about 19 times on both arms ) The blood on his arms were dripping and Tommy felt numb as he had done this more than once.

He went to wash his arms and cleaned his bed, after that he went to sleep as he felt tired and stressed about stuff.

Tommy was awoken by his mom yelling to him to come downstairs and eat, " Coming! " He yelled. 

He came downstairs grabs his plate and gobbled it down his throat, ran to his bedroom toilet, and vomited it out, tears coming down his emotionless face.

Turning on his pc, he saw messages from the server for the SMP telling him to log on. Before opening his stream, he was wearing a hoodie unlike his iconic shirt, and instead of coke, he didn't have anything to drink.

Tommy on his stream and started off his talk, hoping that none can tell what's off with him. 

During a conversation in VC 2, he then realized that he was being loud and annoying like how the bullies said. Tommy stopped talking and stayed silent while Wilbur talks.

" Hey, Tommy? You there? " Wilbur asked in a worried tone. " Yeah. " Tommy replied. There was an awkward silence in the VC, suddenly hearing sobs from Tommy's mic. " Yeah chat, we're ending it here today! Yes, Tommy is okay. Okay bye-bye! " Wilbur then ended his stream same as Tommy.

**Author's Note:**

> SORRY I COULD THINK MORE MY BRAIN IS NOT HELPING ME FOR THIS AND MY GRAMMAR AND STORY PLOT SUCKS IM SORRY- SO SORRY-


End file.
